Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No 4,846,177 discloses a combination fluid path and mount for heat exchangers, such as heat exchangers used to heat or cool blood and/or cardioplegia solution during heart surgery. That combination water path and mount is designed to mount heat exchangers having an inner surface defining a passageway in which heat-exchanging fluid (e.g., water) circulates. Heat exchangers of that general type are now available under the trade designation "SARNS CONDUCER" from the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn. See, also, co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,455.
That mount generally comprises a cylindrical body that is adapted to be received in the passageway for heat-exchanging fluid of the heat exchanger, and a bracket for mounting the body on a support. The body has heat-exchanging fluid inlet and outlet passageways, each opening through the circumference of the body for circulating the heat-exchanging fluid in the passageway of a heat exchanger. In that mount, a fixing-sealing means or mechanism has been provided for removably fixing the heat exchanger to the body and sealing between the body and the inner surface of the heat exchanger to prevent leakage of the heat-exchanging fluid. The fixing-sealing means works by expanding a portion of the periphery of the body against the inner surface of the heat exchanger to form a seal therebetween and to hold the heat exchanger on the body.
In that mount, hose fittings have been provided on the bracket and in fluid communication with the heat-exchanging fluid inlet and outlet passageways for connecting water inlet and outlet hoses. The "SARNS CONDUCER" brand mount does not include a valve for stopping the flow of heat-exchanging fluid through the mount. Water flow in that mount was controlled by manually shutting off the flow of water through the water inlet and outlet hoses.